Not Your Everyday Love Story- Cabbie Edition
by sshaw101
Summary: Life, is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. So, love the people who treat you right and forget about the ones who don't. And believe, that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance – take it; if it changes your life – let it. Nobody said that it would be easy. They just promised it would be worth it. [Based on my Twitter RP]


**So hello (again) there! I've really wanted to do this for a long time, but never knew exactly what to do, so I never did. Then, about a week ago, someone suggested I do it and here it is. It's late, I'm tired, I feel so depressed inside from events that aren't even real, and just ugh! I hope you enjoy.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my lovely friend who I met on fanfiction almost a year and a half ago KnowMyNameNotMyStory. Today's her birthday and she's a huge Cabbie fan! Happy birthday girl and I feel bad that I've been really busy lately! I hope we can catch up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No I don't own Victorious because if I did, Tori probably wouldn't even be the main character anymore, especially after the things that have occurred in this. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and all RPs mentioned, to their real life owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Background: So in June of last year (2013) I received a PM asking me if I'd want to make a Robbie Shapiro role play on twitter. I had followed one on Tumblr the summer before and decided it would be fun. Blah blah blah, it's been over six months of fun and a WHOLE LOT OF DRAMA as you can see (and hopefully will read) here. I hope this doesn't seem too insane!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi I'm Robert Shapiro. I live in Los Angeles, California and I go to Hollywood Arts High School. I just turned 18 and this is my story.<p>

Hehe, I kinda got that from a musical. So my name is Robbie. I am currently a senior and having THEE BEST YEAR of my life.

* * *

><p>I guess my story begins where anything begins, at the start. I was born on November 13, 1995 in Los Angeles California. I had a fairly normal childhood growing up. I have a sister who's two years younger than me and two loving parents. My dad's parents lived with us and my mom's parents were only a short drive away. I was always on the nerdy side with my unruly bush of hair and thick rimmed glasses. I had a great group of friends, many of whom I still consider my best friends today. We were an eccentric group of kids, always singing and dancing and, looking back on it, being pretty rowdy. When I was six, I had been out with my grandfather when we came across a little shop. Inside they had all kinds of interesting things, especially for a little kids. What caught my eye the most was a ventriloquist dummy that looked like me. I begged and begged for it, but my grandfather told me no. He could tell I was heartbroken, so he agreed to buy it for me, but it would be my birthday present in a few months. I happily obliged and couldn't wait to turn 7. On my 7th birthday I saved the biggest box for last, knowing exactly what it was. I named him Rex like a dinosaur. I had hours of fun making Rex talk. I took him to school for Show and Tell and everyone thought I was cool. That was the day I decided that I needed Rex. I could use him to say things I didn't have the courage to say. By middle school, he had become a vital part of who I was. All my friends and I were accepted to Hollywood Arts High School freshman year. For that first year it was me, Andre, Beck, Cat, and Jade. Sophomore year a girl named Tori was accepted after she filled in for her sister at the Big Showcase. She became our friend and we were our own little group. We weren't necessarily popular, but we cared about each other and that's all that mattered.<p>

* * *

><p>Life was pretty normal and simple for me. I did to go to a performing arts school, but the basics of life were still the same. I guess the exciting part, for me at least, begins this past summer, 2013. Throughout June and most of July, I was in a relationship with a wonderful girl. We took things slow and steady, but it was perfectly fine with me. I had been on many dates, but I was never in a relationship, nor had I had an actual girlfriend. She was everything I thought I wanted and even to this day, there's a special place for her in my heart. She was my first girlfriend, but she left. One day she told me she was leaving me and I never heard from her again. She brought out that side of me I didn't know I had. She made me feel alive and confident in myself. Most importantly, she made me realize what I wanted in life and where my priorities fell. They always say you never forget your first love and I certainly won't. She may not be my strongest love, but she was my first, and that's a special thing for anyone to be.<p>

* * *

><p>I did not mope around, though, with a crushed heart like I could've. Thus, on July 31, 2013, I asked the most beautiful and perfect girl I've ever met out. I've literally had a crush on her since I was five years old! Her name is Caterina Hannah Valentine and I love her more than words could ever express. I remember that day so vividly in my mind. It's seared right into my brain. I had been trying to hint that I liked her all week. Well really, I had been doing it all my life, but that's beside the point. She was helping me become more comfortable talking to girls. She had me write a list of traits I wanted, and we'd go to the park and I'd talk to girls. I remember having "mini dates" but none of them ever ended well. No one could ever compare to Cat. During this time I was also hanging out with her twin sister. My Cat was spying on us. Later, when we were taking, I told her I liked someone named Cat. She asked if I liked her sister. I told her no, that I liked someone else. We were playing truth or dare, and I was finally able to tell her. I feel like we were always meant to be together. She's all I've ever looked for in a girl and she's so perfect. The way her big brown eyes just melt my soul and her smile, it just lights up her face and the aura that surrounds her. Cat's so beautiful and she's so silly. She's like a child at heart and always sees the good in everyone. We're soul mates. I can just tell and I know she can feel it too. Everyone sees it. I feel lost without her by my side. She's my forever and always, the love of my entire life. She completes me.<p>

* * *

><p>Now most people would describe their girlfriendboyfriend as their best friend, especially those who feel like they're soul mates. But not me. My best friend is also named Cat Valentine. She's actually my girlfriend's sister. I know, it's complicated and even they don't know what's up. But yes, she is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. We're like two peas in a pod! She's like my sister in a way and I'm VERY protective over her. She keeps me in check and I make sure no one breaks her heart without giving them a piece of my mind! I'm just so happy she finally found her boyfriend Harry. Honestly, they remind me of Cat and me. They're just so cute together. Cat already has a couple name, probably to her sister's dismay. Carry, I think she said it was. Cat's just her crazy self, but we love her to pieces. Like her sister, she's just a joy in life. Cat's always been there for me and I'm sure always will be. I love her so much and I can't wait until we're actually family. She keeps me laughing and brings light to my day. What else can I say? She's my Kitty Cat!

* * *

><p>Now as much as I was dependent on Rex, I could tell things were changing. He decided to spend an indeterminate amount of time in Boca Raton Florida, leaving me in California without my crutch. Rex had always been there for me. I hadn't been just Robbie in years, and I was now Robbie&amp;Rex. I was almost never seen without my right hand man. But he left me to spend the summer with his Northridge girls. During this time, I was able to grow. I realized that I didn't need Rex anymore. He was only causing me trouble in life and was an unneeded annoyance. He was rude and crude and insulting to everyone. Once he came back, I simply put him in a box under my bed. As much as I didn't need him anymore, I felt guilty. He had been my friend for more than half of my life. But it was time to move on. He was ruining my relationships with people and I didn't need to hide behind him anymore. So I traded my puppet for a girlfriend and was finally able to grow up and be Robbie Shapiro.<p>

* * *

><p>About a month after Cat and my one month anniversary, on September 1, my life truly changed forever. That day was the day that I met, then 8 year old, Amanda Pearl Jones. I met her at the park and right from the start she was one of the friendliest, most outgoing kids I've ever met. She told me that her parents died, and that was she in foster care. None of the kids really liked her, so I offered to be her friend and told her I'd adopt her so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Just her excitement over that fact gave me just the best feeling. I offered to take her to get ice cream, and like any little kid would, she happily accepted. One our way there, she did the bravest thing I think a little girl her age could do. She told me the truth. Her foster parents had been abusing her. She had bruises all over her body. We grabbed the ice cream to go and I rushed us over to the police station. After some negotiating, they agreed to give me full custody once I turned 18, and custody to my mom until then. She's nine now and truly the light of my life. The kid may give me daily heart attacks, but I love her to pieces! Just watching her experience the world makes me feel like I'm doing it all again myself. Compared to her old life, and probably even most kids her age, she is COMPLETELY spoiled, but that's the way I like it. She's seen the other side, so I have no doubt she'll stay grounded. After they arrested her foster parents and we were able to get her things, she came out with a stuffed animal. A stuffed animal. One. That's it. From that day on I promised that I'd protect her, NO MATTER WHAT, and that's a promise I intend to keep until the day I die! She may be growing up, but she'll always be my little girl, the one I met in the park.<p>

* * *

><p>When Amanda first asked about a mom, I told her I had a girlfriend and I would like to marry her, just not yet. I told her that in that way she might be her Mommy, but it was completely up to Cat. The day finally came when I told Cat about Amanda. Her reaction was what I expect. Hurt, thinking I had cheated, but also confusion. I quickly explained the situation and events of the previous days, and everything was good again. When it came time for them to meet, I was honestly a nervous wreck. I invited Cat over to our house, and everything went smoothly. Amanda was a little shy at first, but they immediately bonded. They're almost inseparable now, and yes, Cat is her Mommy, a role she actually embraced before I even asked. They're my girls and my whole world.<p>

* * *

><p>One more girl I'd have to mention is my friend, Jadey. When I comes to friendship, she's more like a sister then a friend. I can always count on her to listen and help me when I need it. She keeps me sane and isn't afraid to get rough when I'm too "dorky" or out of hand. She's always there to calm me down and be the voice of reason when I get crazy. She accepts all my quirks and teases me, but it's all in good fun. She's one of my best friends and we've gone through many experiences together. I'll always have her back and she'll always have mine. I love my Jadeyboo so much and I hope we never grow apart. We're definitely close and she'll always be my big sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat and Jadey are two of my best friends and favorite people, but there are still a few friends I'm leaving out. Beck Oliver is almost more like my brother than a friend. He's the cool guy with the fluffy hair that all the girls love. In essence, he was, and still kinda is, everything I am not. Beck's always had my back and I know I can come to him for advice. He's always treated me like just one of the guys and never like a nerdy dork. Beck is engaged to Cat and together they have twins, Brandon and Kamrin, and are expecting a baby boy named Danny. Cat's a really great friend too. She's so funny and makes me smile. She gives good relationship advice just like Beck. Beck and Cat are both wonderful parents and I hope to be like them as far as all that stuff goes.<p>

* * *

><p>They say that there are 7 people in the world who look like you. I don't know if that's true, but I do happen to know a lot of Cats who look alike. My last best friend named Cat I have a special relationship with. She's not my girlfriend, or my sister, but like a best friend I find the need to always protect. Like my bestest friend, she hasn't had it easy when it comes to relationships. She was dating a guy named Ross, and he'd always leave for long periods of time. Cat would be completely heartbroken. I can't tell you how many times she's been ready to give up on love. I would remind her that love does exist in this world and you just have to have hope in the situation. Cat's always been there to help me too and calms me down. We make each other smile and sometimes that can make all the difference to someone.<p>

* * *

><p>My last best friend is Jade West. What can I say?! Jade is the queen of all things mean. She's terrifying and scares the chizz out of me sometimes…okay, a lot! But she cares. She may not always show it, but deep down inside, she cares. She's there to calm me down when I get majorly out of hand. I know that I can vent to her and she won't judge me…too hard. I've known Jade for a long time. She's rough and tough and can always make me laugh. Jade gives great advice too! It'd weird to think that for someone that evokes such fear from me, I'm actually very comfortable telling my secrets to her. She knows just the amount of force to use and keeps us all in line. She makes fun of me all the time, but that's just what our friendship is. I know she'd never mean to truly hurt me and her threats are just because she cares. I guess she scares people into respecting her. If you're scared, it means you'll listen. You'll do what she said simply because she's Jade West and she said to do it. Don't push her buttons or you may not wake up tomorrow! But under that all, she's just a big softy! (PS: Jade, please don't kill me!).<p>

* * *

><p>In the mist of the Christmas season, I was struck with heartbreak. Beck had invited Cat and me out to dinner, and later we called Tori. We had a nice dinner at Nozu's, not complete without a little yelling. I'm just gonna come out and say it, I always knew something was up with Tori, I just didn't know what. Afterwards, we decided to go to the park. Cat, God bless her, decided that she was a superhero and could fly. She ended up climbing a tree and Tori followed her. Cat fell, taking Tori down with her. I was able to break Cat's fall but Tori wasn't as lucky. We rushed her to the hospital to get both girls checked out. I was a nervous wreck, but boy was I in for a surprise. Tori had been a little shifty all night, but I couldn't place my finger on it. After the doctor examined both girls, Tori and Cat dropped a bombshell. They had been secretly seeing each other behind my back for months, maybe even before I met Amanda. To say I was heartbroken would be a HUGE understatement. The day my first and only girlfriend left me was the day I ran into Cat. She made me feel everything I thought I'd never feel again. Cat made me feel special and I just knew I wanted to marry her. I had a ring picked out and everything. So here she comes, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life, and tells me she's been cheating on me for months. I felt sick to my stomach, depressed, betrayed. How could this happen? Why did it happen? Why did I not see this coming? Finally all the little messages and Tori always complementing my girlfriend made sense. I left and went to the park to clear my head a little bit. Then, I went home and had to tell my daughter everything that had happened. It broke my heart so much to have to tell her about everything. After all those years of torture, I just wanted to give her a happy, loving life. I went through a period of depression, contemplating whether I should just leave. Cat was not Amanda's legal guardian, so leaving wouldn't be a complete problem. But they had grown so close. Did I really want to rip her away just to save my own feelings? Would I even be able to be around Cat if we weren't together? Should I just leave everyone all together? Cat was a wonderful Mommy. She could handle a nine year. I sent Cat letter after letter asking her where she stood. I talked to her sister, my sister, and Beck and came to the conclusion that I'd always love her no matter what and both Cat and Tori were forgiven. But Cat still had to make that choice: either stay with me or leave for Tori. I decided that instead of moping, I'd show her that I still cared. We talked a little and she told me that she had made up her mind, but she still felt too much pressure to completely say for sure. I accepted, telling her that I understood, and about a week later, we made up. I just wanted to hug her and never let her go. I finally had my girl back in my arms. We could move forward and try to make things whole again. We were on the road to being how we used to be.<p>

* * *

><p>Now Tori and I always had a strange relationship. Sure she was nice and definitely my friend, but she was never my best friend. I didn't grow up with her, I didn't feel protective over her, and I certainly didn't feel any romantic attraction towards her. She was just Tori, my friend. I guess she's also my blood angel after that one time I got a car stuck in my intestine. When I first saw her comments, I brushed them off. Cat and Tori were friends, and you can't deny that beauty, so I just forgot about it. The more and more I saw it, the closer and closer I got to that edge. I should've saw it coming, but I didn't. I don't really think anyone did. We all know deep down inside no one meant for this to happen…but it did and not one can change that. Things happen and we just need to learn from them. A little but ago, Tori reached out to me and apologized. We're working on things. I want this New Year to be different. I want us to be friends again, maybe even more than before. I know it hurts her, and sometimes I can be a lovesick fool, but she puts up with it. She deserves someone nice and not the lousy cheaters she's dated. I guess I just want Tori to be happy in life. To find someone who makes her as happy as Cat makes me. And maybe for her, that still is Cat. But I know there's someone who will love her and treat right. And when she finds that person, we can all be truly happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas was a blast and both Amanda and Cat were ecstatic with the presents I got them. Thank God my family is fairly well off. I got tons of present and yeah, maybe I went little overboard. I just wanted to make this an especially memorable Christmas, especially because it was our first together. About a week before Christmas, I asked Amanda if there was anything specific she'd like. I needed a few more presents and had NO idea what to get a little girl. The joy in life she is, my little girl told me she wanted food, specifically chicken nuggets. I told her food wouldn't be an issue, so she said books and a doll were fine. So that's exactly what I did. We got her an American Girl doll, the one that looked the closest to her, some books, a karaoke machine, some clothes for her and the doll, and LOTS of stuffed animals, some jewelry Cat picked out, and a jewelry box. It was honestly the best Christmas I've ever had. Just spending that time with the people I love is what the time should be spent doing. And seeing their faces and knowing you've truly done a great thing, it just warms my heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Just as soon as Christmas seemed to come, so did New Year's. We had heard that Ariana Grande would be performing in New York, and with Cat having an almost eerie resemblance, we decided to take a trip across the country. We did um…things and…uh…had people…um put…certain places…Somehow we pulled it off and Cat was able to perform, twice! She did perfectly, although there was no doubt in my mind she would. Cat really loves to perform and you can tell just by watching her. She was born to do this. We were so excited, we didn't even notice the time was growing later and later. Since the 31st was our anniversary, and the 1st was New Years and also 4 months since I met Amanda, I knew it would be perfect. Shortly after the ball dropped and the New Year began, I decided it was time. We had only been together five months, but I had known her for over thirteen years and had felt so many things for her. I pointed off in the distance to get her attention away from me. Luckily, she didn't see anything and was probably quite confused. I simply tapped her and told her to turn around. I got down on one knew and asked her to marry me. Being the unpredictable Cat that I love, she ran, just like at the Cow Wow. I guess she was shocked and a little overwhelmed. After a lot of yelling and shouting and running, she said yes and I was able to give her the ring. We got back on the train to go home, happily engaged, but also exhausted. A few days earlier, I had received documentation from the court house. The adoption was finalized and Cat and I were legally Amanda's parents. I shared this news with my new fiancée and we rode home excited to share all of this with our little girl.<p>

* * *

><p>A whole lot has happened in the months leading up to and the start of my senior year. I've met so many people and have grown close with others. I feel like I've finally found my true friends. I have a family that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world and friends who accept me for me. We're born and we die, but it's what happens in between that matters the most. People come and go in life, but it's those that stick around through it all that really matter. In the words of the great Hannah Montana, "Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock."<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Robbie Shapiro. I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. I have a nine year old daughter and I'm engaged. I have the most amazing friends and a great life. That's my story so far, but I'm just getting started.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope everything is copesetic, and if there are any mistakes, they are few and far between (I think that's how that saying goes). I really need to stick to and finish one thing before I begin another. I've already begun working on a sequel in the light of…recent events. If anyone has a twitter and would like to witness the drama themselves, my account is DaRobbieShapiro. I hope you liked it! <strong>

**And to anyone reading this who does RP with me (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) and knows what's going on now, I started writing this last week and more or less finished before any of this current drama began!**

**-Sami**


End file.
